


Beginning of a Solution

by VampirePaladin



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Canon - Cartoon, F/F, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: High Queen Apple is stressed over the situation of the world.  Raven and Darling help her relax so that she can come up with a plan to solve the problem.





	Beginning of a Solution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saiditallbefore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/gifts).



Apple White sat back in the plush chair as she read the letter that had been delivered to her. It was troubling, more so than anything that she’d read before. Ashlynn’s father had died some time ago with her mother, the previous Cinderella, remarrying about a year ago. In the letter Ashlynn was detailing how her mother had been growing slowly more and more cruel towards her stepbrother. It was obvious why Ashlynn was concerned, it was like the story of Cinderella was happening but to her stepbrother and not to her. 

She’d been getting more and more letters and reports like this. Regardless of people’s desires to live out their fairy tale destiny or reject it, the stories were happening anyways and often not to the exact people that they were supposed to be happening to. It was putting tensions high, higher than they had been during her high school years.

Apple jumped when she felt strong hands on her shoulders. Then she relaxed as those calloused hands began to massage her, working at the knots of worry that had formed. Apple turned her head slightly to catch a glimpse of Darling behind her.

“What’s wrong, Apple?” Darling asked.

“It’s another one of the stories, isn’t it?” Raven asked. Her voice was coming from just beyond Darling, out of Apple's line of sight.

Apple had been so absorbed in her thoughts that she hadn’t heard either woman enter the room.

“Yes, this time it’s the story of Cinderella. Ashlynn wanted her fairy tale destiny and to be with Hunter. She’s with Hunter, they’re engaged, but the story is instead happening to her stepbrother. I don’t know what to tell her.”

It had all started with the Dragon Games. They hadn’t realized it then but the story of Snow White was playing out. Raven’s mother was in a position of power over Apple and forcing her to do her bidding. Darling had been in the role of the Prince. Faybelle had been the Huntsman. The other dragon riders, including Raven, had been the seven dwarves. After everything had happened it had all seemed very obvious to everyone involved. Of course Apple was happy to have gotten her fairy tale ending, but Faybelle had been furious about having to play second fiddle villain to the Evil Queen instead of her place as the Dark Fairy. Raven hadn’t been exactly happy about being in the story but had at least conceded that being one of the dwarves was acceptable. 

“I’m the High Queen. I’m supposed to have an answer for my subjects about why this is happening to them. What do I tell them?” Apple asked.

The click of high heels against the marble floor told her that Raven was walking around the furniture. She moved next to Apple and sat down next to her, taking her hand. Darling stopped massaging her shoulders and instead wrapped her queen in a hug from behind.

“Not even the High Queen has all the answers,” Darling said.

“Darling is right. What we did back in high school, the very fundamental structure of this world was changed. The world existed before the Storybook of Legends and it will exist after it, but we had it for so long that nobody remembers how the world worked without it.”

In the presence of the two women that Apple loved most in the world, in hearing their words, she felt herself relax. Her mind began to think more freely than it had before. She was still worried about what was happening but it was no longer a weight around her neck that prevented her from swimming through her own ideas and thoughts.

“We can start by recording both confirmed stories that are happening or have completed as well as what appears to be stories in progress. I can have my men and women search for stories happening amongst the people that didn’t previously have a connection to any destinies. From there we can compare and contrast them to both each other and previous generations to see if there is a common pattern. The most important thing is to minimize the loss of life.” Some stories, like Hansel and Gretel, could be truly horrific if the wrong person was in the roles. Apple shuddered to think what a true monster could do in the role of the witch to untold number of children. “Raven, I know you want to focus on your music, but I need your magic right now. See if you can use it to find out any information.”

Raven nodded, “I can do that.”

“Darling, you’ll have to take one of the dragons and visit the neighboring countries and see how they are handling their stories.”

“Of course, my queen.”

Apple glanced at the window where the sun was setting. “Since the sun is already setting, we will start tomorrow.”

“And what will you be doing?” Raven asked curiously.

“I’ll be going through the archives and correlating data.”

“So that means the three of us have tonight together,” Darling suggested. Only the slight rise in her voice betrayed her less than innocent intentions. Darling’s lips against Apple’s cheek sealed the deal.

Apple nodded as she felt herself being lifted up into the air. The purple glow around them told her that it was Raven’s magic lifting her. She looked around to see Darling and Raven similarly floating as Raven’s hands were up in an arcane gesture and her eyes glowed with power. The three then zoomed out of the room, through the opulent halls and into the High Queen’s bedchamber at speeds that would make even the Hare look like the Tortoise. 

The world and its problems slipped away from Apple as hands began to undo laces, as kisses were pressed to lips, and as hands found warm flesh. She had the two most wonderful women, people she respected more than anyone else at her side as queen and in her heart as her lovers. Apple still didn’t know how she’d gained this ending that was better than anything she could have imagined as a teenager, but she had it now and she would always cherish it.

They would figure out how the world worked now in this new age that they had ushered in together, but first they’d be enjoying each others company fully and intimately.


End file.
